My Crazy 10 Year Anniversary
by lovecomyes17
Summary: (Sequel to My Crazy Lover)Garu's life is crazy, how else would it be when he's married to Pucca. Just when he thought things were good crazy things begin to happen all over again.Now Garu has to decide for the last time whether to live forever with Pucca or obtained his lifetime goal of getting honor even if it meant losing his friends,his family,and Pucca.Things won't be the same.
1. Changes in my life

**Hey! So this story is for all of wonderful awesome people that fell in love with My Crazy Lover and didn't want it to end. It's a sequel to that story. I'm sorry you practically waited 2 years before I posted this. But here I am to mess with Garu's life all over again. Twist and turns is my middle name so prepare yourself for My Crazy 10 Year Anniversary. ( hint: not a wedding aniversary).Hope you enjoy! Although this chapter is a bit short haha. (bubble)**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN PUCCA! **

**P.S Al though I improved in my spelling. There's still chances of mistakes. Purposedly I will mispell some words when Gapu talks to keep the sequence that he's only a toddler.**

* * *

(Set 6 months after My Crazy Lover)

_Chapter 1. Changes in life_

I closed my eyes. Letting all the sounds and movements go off my head. Relaxing. I take a huge breath in and out. When I opened my eyes a toothy round cheek boy with bright eyes and small curly hair smiles up at me.

" Daddy…whatchu doin'," he asks, narrowing his eyes a little.

" Practicing with relaxing," I replied, my lips turning into a smile then a frown. " What are you doing out here Gapu?" I glanced back at the house, probably a quarter of a mile away from here.

Gapu shrugs and curiously inspects the sword at my side.

I grinned mischievously.

" I know your Mom said not to let you train until you're a bit older, but do you want to a bit?" I kneel down.

He grins back and nods eagerly.

" Ah, No. I don't think that's happening," a cheerful voice escapes from within the forest and chills me to the bones.

I bolt up startled. Stepping from behind me is Pucca.

" Mommy!" Gapu stumbles over to her.

Pucca smiles at him and lifts him up, planting a kiss on his cheek, which Gapu thoroughly enjoyed.

I smile at them, placing my sword back behind my back. I scanned around. Someone was missing. She was getting good. I glanced at Pucca. She signals the trees. Ah, I look up and dangling in the trees is Aruka. She hops down giggling.

" I almost got unnoticed daddy, did you see that," she jumps down enthusiastically. I caught her on the way down.

I nod as she brings her short lengthy arms around me.

" Shall we go home then?" Pucca asked, grinning at me.

No matter how many times Pucca does that, I'm still not used to how brilliant her smile is. I stay staring for a while before she uses her spare hand to grabbed my arm.

" Let's go home," Pucca whispers her hands locked firmly.

Definitely home would be a better option. It was getting dark outside. As we make our way home I think about my life now. Content is one way of putting it. Aruka skips along back home while Gapu slept on Pucca shoulder.

I fed Mio once we're inside.

" Mrow," he probably meant something around the lines. " You're barely feeding me now"

" Sorry, busy day," I apologized scratching its ears.

" Garu!" again I stiffen, startled.

Pucca cheerfully bends down next to me.

" What is it?" I asked.

" You must also be hungry, there's noodles at the table," her eyes were sparkling.

?

" Oh thanks," I stand up and Pucca does too.

An expecting look in her eyes. I sighed and take her hand, which is what she wants whenever she gives me that look. Pucca giggles while she swings our hands around.

?hmm…

Pucca was humming as well. I frowned. She's acting a lot more cheerful than usual. Wonder why? She then stops.

" I need you to watch the kids tomorrow, I'm doing a bit of….shopping," she hesitantly said.

Is that why she's happy?

" Okay," I nodded in agreement.

" And then the next day I'll watch them as you do what you're going to do,"

?

What am I going to do? I frowned again. " Um…what?"

Pucca kisses my cheek unexpectedly. I swear I'm never going to get used to her sudden kisses.

" Good night,'' she grinned started to leave.

Hold up " You're going to bed already?" I glanced at the clock, only 6 P.M

" Tomorrow is a very busy day," she smiles before leaving.

What? What is tomorrow? Birthday? No birthdays aren't for a while…I stand for a while trying to think of what I'm missing. I even glanced at the calendar. I'm clueless to what Pucca can mean. Knowing Pucca it's something absolutely crazy. Maybe I can figure it out by Ching or Abyo.

( next morning)

" What? No I have no idea what she's planning," Abyo frowns." Maybe it's a girl thing, Ching has a lot of those moments."

"Has she mentioned anything to you?" Everything just seemed strange.

How can Pucca be so pumped up about something I don't even know?

" Ching? How would I know," Abyo argued, too defensive.

" Beats me...maybe because you're married to her!" I argued back, narrowing my eyes.

" All right. She did mention that she was helping Pucca shop for a a big occasion," he surrenders.

I sigh not understanding. Pucca can be very complex to understand sometimes.

" Speaking of special occasion did you hear about the ninja leaders tour over here? They're looking for the greatest ninja to honor," Abyo murmured.

The glass I was holding, shattered.

" WHAT! WHEN!"

" Two weeks from now,"

I've been looking for an oppurtunity this big all my life.

" Daddy what's wrong?" Aruka comes to me surprised, even Gapu was staring at me surprised.

I smiled at them. It's time to finally achieve my lifetime goal and achieve honor.

* * *

**There you go first chapter is short and simple. A happy sort of chapter before the craziness begins! :D Okay so let's see this story will have Tobe again, yup he'll be back. B. It think this story will be much more wild than MCL, more intensed too. I mean from what I have planned for Garu in this one all I can say is..Garu I'm sorry but you better braze yourself. So yeah it'll be a blast! XD ^^ Review please and hope to meet you soon! When the story starts getting interesting haha. BYE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! THIS IS MY LATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU ALL! xD.**


	2. Weirdness with Pucca and the arrival

**Hello! Again! After months. I've been...obssessed with other stuff lately that's probably why this chapter didn't come out sooner than expected. Still your patience is wonderful! Here's chapter two! xD ^^ BIG HUGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 1. As for the rest of you, why are you hidding I know your there? Just kidding...:) Enjoy!**

**Before continuing. The theme song of this story is " Say Goodbye," by Skillet the whole story will be centered on that song. So pay it a listen if you want to learn more about the main plot to this story. XD It's a nice song.**

* * *

_Chapter 2. Weirdness with Pucca and the arrival_

When I arrived home Pucca was already there. She smiled when she saw me. There's a sort of radiance escaping her. Which reminded me back to what I couldn't figure out.

" So…what did you guys do?" Pucca innocently asked, but there's a glint to her eyes.

" We saw Abyo and hanged around our Grandpas's house," Aruka answered leaning across the table enthusiastically.

" That's great," Pucca said, with the same innocent smile displayed across her face.

I'm not sure how much longer I can last waiting for Pucca to finally say what she's planning. The thought of her planning anything at all sends a shiver down my spine.

" Oh, Daddy had an outburst," Aruka mentioned suddenly.

At that Pucca turned to me. " Outburst?" she questioned ,amused.

" Its-," I open my mouth to explain when the door rings.

" It must be Ching!" Pucca quickly runs towards the door. I watched from the distance as Pucca excitedly whispers to Ching. Okay, more secretive talking. I let out a sigh watching as Aruka plays along with Mio and as Gapu found himself entertained with a ball. After what seemed like forever, Pucca finally closes to door. A box in her hands. I raised an eyebrow. Pucca hid the box behind her as if I hadn't seen it already. All right, I don't care if it kills me I need to know what's going on. I can't take all this hidden secrets.

" Pucca-," I began, but in a sudden motion Pucca sit next to me, the small box hidden somewhere in her pocket.

" Yes Garu," the way she said my name still makes a heartbeat escape from me.

Pucca may still surprise me, but having known her for such a long time usually I can sense when she's planning something else.

" What's going on?" words I said multiple times over the years.

" What do you mean? About what?" Pucca finally breaks a frown.

" The whole secretive talking, today's sudden outing-," I passed my gloved hand through my hair.

" Wait….Are you saying you don't remember?" I kept back from saying remember what? So I just shake my head. I said the wrong thing, I realized this when Pucca glances down suddenly and her smile disappears.

Oh-Oh

" I guess that's understandable. I mean-," she stopped herself, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again. Whatever it was must've been serious. I desperately tried to think of what I could've forgotten. Pucca stares away for a moment. I feel like running away again. As if Pucca was about to burst.

" Hey I -," I started, but the rest of the words get lost.

Pucca takes a breath. Alarms go off in my head, she's about to burst. I calculated how long it can take me to reach the door before she catches me. Around 3.7 seconds if I'm lucky. I'm seriously about to run until I see her glance up.

" Then it's going to be a surprise," she slowly began to grin.

My heart still hasn't slowed down, so I just stared at her like huh?

" It's important to me! It's the most important day of my life-so you'll just have to wait and see," she wrapped her arms around me in a sudden motion that almost knocked me over.

" Oh," Great. Because I absolutely love surprises.

Remind me to pray-who knows what Pucca can be planning. " So don't worry about it okay," she leaned in, so that her chin was exactly at my shoulder. I let out an uneasy breath, like always when she was this near to me. I didn't reply to her instead I slightly tightened my arm around hers. Her lips traces to my cheek, where she starts it as a peck. I remained still as she does this, partly because it actually holds me in. The other part is that although I'm married to her, love is still a bit of a mystery to me. I can't and I don't always understand what I'm really suppose to do. Some days I'm more lost than ever, others I can understand bits of it. All I know is that my world hasn't been the same since I met her. My cheesy commentary above was interrupted when I heard her giggle all of a sudden. I turned to face her with an eyebrow raised.

" What?" I asked.

" Oh, nothing it's just absolutely adorable how you still blush every time I kiss you unexpectedly, even at your age. Your just like the boy I met years ago," Pucca grinned, trying to suppress her smile, but she failed.

Of course that only made me blush even more. There's another thing I haven't figured out about marriage. How on earth does Pucca have the control of everything? What is it that Pucca has that always has the tables turned to her favor? I'm staring at her now, something beating in my chest.

" No you know I'm not the same," I replied to what she said before.

Sometimes I wondered if that's a good thing.

" So? What's were you going to say before Ching came?" Pucca placed her chin to my shoulder again. In a flash everything about the Ninja leaders coming flashes before me again.

" You won't believe who is coming over to Sooga. Ninja Leaders. They are trying to find the best ninja in the world to honor him/her with the greatest honor," I can't keep the excitement from my voice." You know what this means! It's the moment I've been waiting for all my life!"

Ever since the day I was born I was made to be the best ninja ever.

" That sounds….great, but is it really all you want now?"

I frowned at that. Is she joking? " Of course it's all I want," I replied quickly.

Pucca moves apart from my shoulder. " What about Gapu and Aruka?…What about me?" she narrowed her eyes at me a bit. I can see clearly in her eyes that she wanted the answer quickly. She wants me to say that I care about Gapu, Aruka, and her more than my honor of becoming the best ninja, but it doesn't flow out my mouth. I should be saying it, but I don't. All my life I had wanted the privilege-how can she possibly ask just a question?

" Garu?" her eyes are now dangerously narrowing.

Pucca will expect an answer and quick.

" Both my honor and my family I would die for," I finally racked my brain for an answer.

Just as I said it I realized it was true. I started to think I'll get away with this one, when I noticed Pucca let out a big sigh.

" Is that not the answer you wanted?" I asked trying to get a better look at her.

" That's not it…..It's just…-your honor and us don't…-never mind just do one thing. Please don't ever leave us."

" What?" I'm confused at what she was saying.

" Stick with me, no matter what Garu," Pucca eyes are intently staring at me. " Don't dare leave me."

My eyebrows crossed. I'm so confused by what she's saying. " Pucca, are you afraid of me leaving you behind?" A bigger frown forming in my face.

" I'm always afraid of you leaving me behind or running away," she said honestly.

I adverted my gaze to the side. " I would've done it already," I said not facing her yet. " If I had wanted to run away from you, I wouldn't be here right now." Now I faced her. Pucca slightly smiled, but her expression is still down.

" I'm always worried you'll somehow change your mind for something else-,"

Something she said, not someone. I can't help it now, the corner of my lips twitched into a smile. Why would I leave her? I never would've asked her to be my girlfriend, never married her if I had wanted to leave her. I leaned in closer to her. I wanted to reassure her that I will never leave her, but again the words never escape my mouth. Her arms wrapped around me as if this moment alone made it seem like it was our last. We're here now together, shouldn't that be all that matters?

(Days later)

I wiped the sweat crawling down my forehead. I have been practicing as much as I can. Whenever they come I want to make sure I'm ready.

" How much longer do you plan to practice. I've been babysitting for hours," Abyo complained again.

" Then where's Aruka and Gapu?" I frowned realizing that they were no where in sight.

" They are right-? What? Where they go-," Abyo turned only to realized they were definitely not there. I sighed and placed my sword behind me.

" Check the trees Aruka loves to hide there," I mumble checking for Gapu.

" Your kids are like flash-ninjas one moment they are here the next they're gone. What do you give them for breakfast? Super puffs?"

" BOO!" Aruka swings from the branch of a tree, scaring the hell out of Abyo.

" Dam-Luce," Abyo tried to regain his composure.

" Sorry Uncle Abyo," Aruka giggled.

" Where's Gapu?" I asked her, shooting her a smile of congratulations.

" He's over there! Don't worry Daddy, I was watching him," she points over to the side closer to the town.

Gapu was there, but there was also the shadow of a person near him. Something automatically felt wrong. I rushed over, a hand automatically reaching behind to my sword.

Who was it…?

" Your kid has a lot of spunk Garu, to approach me,"

That voice. I automatically take out my sword.

" Hello Garu," Tobe turned around a familiar smile spreading across his X marked face.

He's back.

* * *

~~~** XD Tobe has returned! Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next. Obviously with his appearance he's only going to complicate things even more right? I hope to see you all very soon. If I can remember that I need to write this story as well as my other stories as well. :)**


End file.
